


red warning lights

by rosecake



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Even Though They Were Going to Have Sex Eventually Anyway, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Slightly Dubious Consent Due to Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: It's the wrong time and the wrong place but there's still no stopping it.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	red warning lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



Small wisps of smoke rose from K-2’s back panel. The metal was hot to the touch, but not quite hot enough to burn, which Cassian was grateful for. He could work with gloves on, but they made his hands feel clumsy and bound, so he preferred to go without them for delicate work. Even if that had cost him a few singed fingertips in the past.

Cassian lifted the panel up slowly, careful that no ragged edges were scrapping anything inside, and the acrid scent of fried wiring got stronger once it was out of the way. He pried out some bent metal supports, and then a few blackened circuits, until the interior casing was clear. His right hand shook slightly as he tried to get the interior panel unlatched, the metal of the screwdriver rattling against K-2’s casing, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

He remembered his mother, who always used to tell him _there’s no use getting upset about something until it’s happened._ And then the Major, a distant cousin who’d taken him in afterward, who always used to say _if you expect the worse you’ll never be disappointed._

The interior latch came loose with an agonizing screech of metal, but underneath it the relatively delicate core circuitry looked pristine. He sighed slightly, and then sharply reminded himself that nothing good came of celebrating before he was sure. There was a little bit of blackening along the edge of a chip, soot that came right off as he gently rubbed it, but even after a few minutes of careful examination he couldn't find anything that looked off. Cassian was going to have to spend a lot of time on repairs once they were back at base, but the important part of K-2, the part of him that made him _K-2_ , looked fine.

And Cassian nearly ruined it by slamming his screwdriver straight through K-2’s core when a siren went off.

Bodhi cursed, nearly overturning Jyn's medkit as he climbed to his feet. "Sorry! I'll get it off, just give me a second." 

“Was the shuttle get damaged during take-off?” asked Cassian. He hadn't felt anything, but could have missed something in all the chaos. A million things had been happening at once.

“It’s nothing,” said Bodhi, shouting to be heard over the din of the siren. There was a bright red light blinking along with the siren, and it case a harsh strobing shadow across his face. Jyn came up beside him, a hand on his elbow in support, but Bodhi waved Cassian off when he stood up to join them. “The shuttle's fine, the sensors are just over-sensitive garbage. We're fine.” None of them had much experience with Kemper-B shuttles, but they’d lost, crashed, or totaled five different transports over the last month, and they were scrapping the final dredges of what the Alliance had to offer. Bodhi punched a few commands in, and when that did nothing to stop the shuttle's wailing, he flipped over a panel and tore out a couple wires. 

Cassian was a little surprised when that worked. The light was still blinking, but the siren stopped, even though he could still hear the echo of it ringing in his ears. 

Bodhi wavered a little, but Jyn caught him by the arm. “I’ve got you,” she said, easing him back down to floor.

“Are you—“ 

“I’m fine,” said Bodhi, even though he was leaning into Jyn for support. “I just really didn’t need the noise.”

Cassian looked at Jyn, feeling guilty that he'd largely left Bodhi in her hands while he'd worked on K-2, but she nodded slightly as she pulled the medkit back to where they were sitting. If she was unconcerned he was probably fine. 

Cassian sighed, looking back K-2’s cracked open back. He pulled out his pad and plugged a few wires in, and then leaned forward to connect the wires directly into K-2.

Just because K-2's core looked fine didn't mean that it was. He focused on finding the right ports, on the feel of the wires in his hands. His interest in droids had started out as a distraction, the kind of soothing hobby that was justifiable because it doubled a useful skill, but it had taken on a new sense of urgency since K-2 had fallen into his lap. Now it was more nerve-wracking than anything else, the stakes too high for it to be mindlessly calming. 

Still, a distraction was a distraction. Something to concentrate on besides the disaster of a mission they’d just finished. 

Better to focus on the job at hand and not how badly everything might have turned out if things had gone just slightly differently. If K-2 hadn’t been able to drag himself all the way back to the shuttle, his chassis throwing off sparks the entire way, all three of the rest of them together wouldn’t have been able to carry him. If the shrapnel that had lacerated the side of Bodhi’s head had hit just a little more to the center it could have gone straight through his eye. Or it could've hit Jyn instead.

The pad beeped to let him know the connection was complete. No audio, no visual, just text. _OK_ , it read, followed by a long scroll of system readouts, most of them normal. _I’LL SEE YOU ONCE YOU FIX THE CAMERA CONNECTIONS. AND DON'T USE THE CHEAP FUSES AGAIN._

He sighed. Nothing he couldn’t fix with time, but time had been in short supply recently. And he suspected K-2 wasn't going to be particularly pleased with whatever replacement parts he managed to scrounge up. 

“How's K-2?” asked Jyn.

“Fine,” said Cassian, scrolling through the system readouts again just to be sure he was telling her the truth. Then he pulled the connections free so he could snap the panelling back in place until he could start repairs. He wiped his hands down as he turned to look at Jyn and Bodhi, cleaning off the soot and errant grease. Jyn had carefully cleaned the dried blood off the side of Bodhi's face and lain a neat, pristine bandage over the cut along his temple. “How is Bodhi?”

“Never better,” said Bodhi. He looked much better but there was a strange tension in his voice, and he was leaning heavily on Jyn for support. 

His head rested on Jyn's shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently prodding along his scalp to be sure she hadn’t missed any hidden cuts or swelling. There was a casual intimacy to the gesture, and it wasn't anything that Cassian hadn’t seen before, but he still had to look away. 

Something very close to jealousy sparked in him. He would've been ashamed of the emotion under any circumstance, but especially here and now, where there was so little justification for it. He'd been in Bodhi's position before, after all, with Jyn carefully doing her best to patch him back together. And he'd been in Jyn's position, too, doing the patching up. Far more times than should've been possible given the painfully short time they'd known each other. A few months, and he was in a bacta tank for a week so that time didn't count. Even if he'd spent it dreaming of them. 

And then Jyn moaned, so quietly that for a split-second Cassion thought he must've imagined it. But when he looked back at them, his reverie broken, Bodhi's mouth was at her neck and Jyn was sighing, her eyes half-closed with contentment. “Cassian,” she said, letting her head fall back and looking straight at him as Bodhi kissed her neck. "Come here." 

Too fast. The only thing Cassian could focus on was that this was happening far too fast, in the wrong time and the wrong place. They'd very nearly died less than an hour ago, and now Jyn looked so pleased, so satisfied, and it wasn't that Cassian didn't want to see her happy - he wanted her to be happy so desperately that he couldn't let himself think about it for too long or too hard or something in him might snap - it was just that it felt wrong. 

“Cassian,” she said again, leaning into Bodhi, wrapping an arm around his waist and gesturing Cassian to come join them with her free hand. 

He was still struggling with the suddenness of it when the control console caught his eye. The red light warning light from earlier was still blinking furiously even though the siren had been switched off. He had no idea what it meant, but flashing red lights weren't normally a good thing. 

“Bodhi, what was the warning siren for?” he asked, realizing slightly too late that he should have asked that earlier.

Bodhi looked at him blankly for a moment - understandable, given what he’d been in the middle of - and then followed Cassian’s gaze back to the console. “Oh, that’s the— uh, what do you call it, the bio scanner. Biological contamination alert. The computer said it wouldn't kill us, but you can’t turn the alarm off without decontaminating the whole shuttle first, so I just disconnected it from the siren.”

“Okay,” said Cassian. “Why didn't you tell us that?”

“Well, you seemed busy,” said Bodhi. “And I was still bleeding a little, so—“

“Come here,” said Jyn, interrupting him. Cassian ignored her, stepping around them so he could take a look at the console computer, and she leaned onto her back and reached out for him, her fingers catching in his pant leg as he passed. “It’s fine, Cassian. Just ignore it.”

He scrolled through the computer's summary himself, and it did indeed say _non-lethal_ , along with some vague comments about it leading to _erratic behavior_ and being _highly contagious_ , and when he turned back around Jyn was splayed out on the floor on her back, arms above her head reaching towards him as Bodhi dragged her pants down. “Cassian,” she said, and she sounded breathless already, and Cassian swallowed hard and tried not to focus on the swell of her breasts or Bodhi pressing his head down between her thighs.

But there was no part of her, or Bodhi, for him to focus on that didn't seem explicitly sexual now. “There’s something wrong with you,” he said. There was maybe something wrong with him, too, but he wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

“I’m fine,” said Jyn. She arced her back, sighing, and put her hand on the back of Bodhi’s head. “Bodhi’s fine, too. You’re the only one here with a problem.”

“We need to get back to base,” said Cassian, but he was already getting down on his knees, close enough to touch her. "They can—"

“So we can infect them too? The base will still be there in a day, in a week,” she said. Bodhi’s hands slid along her thighs as she pushed down on his head, and Cassian wanted to be holding her too but he knew the second he touched her he was going to lose himself.

“We've got to do something about this, Jyn, we can't just—” he said, but Bodhi already had buried his face between her legs, so what really was there left for him to stop? He reached for her face, ran a hand along the soft skin of cheek and then he was dragging her into his lap so he could reach her better, reach more of her, run a hand along her stomach and her sides and really feel the way her skin moved as pleasure twitched through her.

“We are doing something,” she said, shifting as he ran his hands along her, curling into his touch.

She moaned sharply as he pushed a hand between her legs, pressing his fingers into her as Bodhi mouthed her, tongue lapping against Cassian’s fingers too as he pressed into her, harder as Jyn shifted and then finally came, body tensing, her head thrown back into his lap. He was half shell-shocked as she relaxed, practically melting in his arms, and he thought for a second that they were done, that they’d cracked whatever mad spell had followed them onto the shuttle from the planet a thousand parsecs behind then. Time for everyone to straighten their clothes into place and get back to work. 

And then she moved, much faster than he would have thought possible, and Cassian found himself on his back. Jyn kissed him, her mouth warm against him, and he only barely had a chance to react before Bodhi was kissing him too, his mouth still wet and tasting like Jyn. Displaced, she moved down to his neck, her tongue pressing into his skin as she fumbled with his belt.

Off all the fucking things that could have happened. Usually when people landed on a planet without doing enough research into local biological hazards they ended up dying horribly. Cassian had heard plenty of horror stories about dissolving organs and sudden madness. He wasn’t sure how they’d ended up on a planet where the local flora worked like it came straight out of an adult holovid instead, but all things considered he wasn't going to question his luck. Not too much. 

Jyn slipped a hand around his cock and pulled, and Cassian almost came right in her hand. He moaned into Bodhi’s mouth, his muscles going tight with desire, and nearly blanked out as Jyn stroked his cock again. He could feel Bodhi’s erection pressed into his hip, could hear Bodhi gasping as he rocked against him, hot and desperate. “Jyn, wait,” he said, not really knowing what he was asking for. He just knew he didn't want to come so fast. “Not yet.”

She made a plaintive noise as Cassian pushed up onto his knees. It took forever to get the rest of his clothes off, trapped between two people doing their best to pin him to the ground, but he didn’t want to stop touching them long enough to simplify things. He managed it eventually, and then he reached for Bodhi. He kissed him again, pushing Bodhi back slightly so that he could get between his legs, leaning so that he could reach Bodhi’s cock with his mouth. Bodhi moaned as Cassian took him, and Cassian meant to go slower, to stop for a moment and pull Jyn over to him, but Bodhi thrust into his mouth. And he didn’t need to call Jyn because she was already there, the weight of her pressing down against him, pinning him between her and Bodhi. 

And the thought that this was a bad idea was still there, rattling around in the back of his head, but Cassian found he didn’t care very much. Everything else could wait for at least a day.

Jyn reached for his cock again and it was just as intense to feel her hand wrap around him the second time. He pulled away from Bodhi just long enough to ask her, “Harder,” and she listened, her fist tightening around him until the feeling was right on that ridge between pleasure and pain. It hurt just enough to keep him from coming right there. 

Bodhi listened, too, thrusting into Cassian’s face the second Cassian turned back to him. He kept thrusting as he came, and Cassian swallowed as he was still twfitching, pulling a deep, shuddering moan from him. Bodhi held him there, hand on the back of Cassian's head, until his breathing had slowed and his cock had gone still. 

Cassian let his head rest on Bodhi’s thigh as Jyn worked him. “Jyn,” he said, feeling incoherent, and she loosened her grip, just sliding her palm along the underside of his cock, fingers dragging loosely across the sensitive skin, and he came into her hand, for one blissful minute unable to think of anything besides how much he loved the feel of her and Bodhi and being wedged between the two of them.

His head felt clearer in the aftermath of orgasm. Clearer, but still not normal - how else could he justify that he just wanted to be touching them? He was too tired for sex, but he wanted to sleep with his head on Bodhi’s stomach, with Jyn still pressed up against his back, even if that meant sleeping on the floor fo the shuttle and not pulling himself together long enough to get them somewhere with a bed. He just wanted to sleep until he was ready for sex again and then fuck them in ever position he could think of. 

He wanted to hold onto them, until whatever virus or drug had made it into their systems passed, and then long afterwards.


End file.
